All For Dance
by Lynariae
Summary: SeonWu va s'inscrire à un dance battle dont le gagnant rejoindra le crew des B1A4


Comme tous les matins depuis deux ans, SeonWu se réveillait avant l'aube. Il avalait en deux bouchées un petit morceau de pain, prenait une pomme et allait s'habiller. N'ayant une fois de plus pas touché au fruit, il la rangea dans son sac à dos avec un CD, un cahier et une petite trousse. Il attrapa son skateboard d'une main, en mettant son sac sur son dos de l'autre. Il sortit de son petit appartement de Séoul et se dirigea vers le centre ville où se trouvait une petite salle de danse qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Elle appartenait à son oncle et il pouvait ainsi y aller quand il voulait. Il entra et posa son sac à côté de l'imposante chaîne hifi qui trônait dans un coin. Il alluma la stéréo et y inséra son CD. Une musique quelque peu calme envahit la pièce et SeonWu commença à s'étirer puis à s'échauffer. La deuxième piste du CD était une chanson plus pop et plus dansante. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et débuta une série de pas assez rapide et assez complexe. Il faisait de la danse depuis un moment déjà et il savait contrôler chaque partie de son corps pour faire une chorégraphie incroyable.

Il dansait depuis une trentaine de minutes quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Tout en finissant son morceau de chorégraphie, il put voir dans l'immense miroir le reflet de son oncle entrer dans la salle et s'appuyer au mur. A la fin de la chanson, SeonWu éteignit la chaine puis se dirigea vers son oncle après avoir attrapé la pomme qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il croqua dedans et, après avoir avalé, dit :

- Salut ! Tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, je voulais te voir avant que tu n'ailles en cours. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

Son oncle sortit une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche arrière, la déplia et la tendit au jeune homme.

- T'es au courant de ça ?

SeonWu prit la feuille de sa main libre et lu rapidement le titre à voix basse :

- « Dance Battle au Total Eclipse Dimanche soir. » Non, je n'étais pas au courant.

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai cours le Lundi.

- C'est une blague ? demanda son oncle blasé. Tu es toujours le premier pour sécher les cours. Et puis, à ce dance battle tu pourras montrer ton talent. T'as déjà entendu parler des B1A4, non ?

- Ouais, c'est un crew assez connu à Séoul.

- Ils seront à la boîte Dimanche car se seront les jurys et ils recruteront le gagnant du battle comme dernier membre du groupe. C'est ta chance.

- Je ne veux pas faire parti de leur crew. Je suis aussi bien en solo et j'aime ma liberté. Mais ce dance battle m'intéresse, je vais m'y inscrire.

- Bonne décision, approuva son oncle.

SeonWu croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme et remarqua l'heure.

- Merde ! Je vais être à la bourre !

Il salua son oncle rapidement, récupéra son sac, son skate et son CD puis rentrant chez lui en _skatant_ le plus rapidement possible. Il monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et jeta ses affaires sur son lit. Il attrapa son uniforme d'une main et des sous-vêtements de l'autre puis se rua dans sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche on ne peut plus rapide et s'habilla. SeonWu essuya ses cheveux rapidement mais, constatant l'heure avancée, les laissa en vrac et retourna dans sa chambre où il attrapa son sac de cour et son skate. Il sortit ensuite de son immeuble après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement à clé.

Arrivé à son lycée juste avant que la grille ne soit fermée, il put passer poser son skate dans son casier puis rejoindre sa classe avant que le cours ne commence. Il y retrouva son meilleur ami, Moon JongUp, et s'assit à la table voisine. JongUp lui sourit et dit :

- SeonWu ! Tu vas bien ?

- A part que j'ai encore faillit arriver à la bourre, ça va. Et toi ?

- Ca va. T'as entendu parler du Dance Battle de Dimanche au bar où je bosse ?

- Ouais, mon oncle m'en a parlé ce matin.

- Tu t'inscris ?

- Ouais, je pense y participer. Et toi ?

- Non, je dois bosser ce soir-là et JunHong ne veut pas que je le laisse servir seul, dit-il légèrement amusé.

- Ok, rigola franchement SeonWu en imaginant le fameux JunHong supplier JongUp de rester avec lui.

Il était l'heure de manger et ils étaient à la cafétéria quand le meilleur ami de SeonWu lui demanda :

- Tu vas t'inscrire avec ton vrai nom ou avec un pseudo.

- Hmm .. Je préfère me trouver un pseudo qui marquera les esprits.

- Je m'en doutais. Au faite, JinYoung est venu au bar. C'est ..

- Le leader des B1A4, je sais.

- Il espère vraiment qu'il y aura un bon niveau pour recruter un gagnant vraiment compétant.

- Je vais lui en donner du niveau moi.

- Tu comptes intégrer leur crew ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, souri malicieusement SeonWu.

- Bien sur, répondit JongUp comme une évidence.

Pendant le cours d'anglais, le danseur ne suivit pas grand chose du cours étant trop occupé à se chercher un nom de scène. Après une vingtaine de noms peu concluants, un s'imposa à son esprit. Facile à dire et à retenir : Baro. Il l'écrivit sur un petit bout de papier qu'il donna à son meilleur ami, assit juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier le lu et lui répondit en faisant le signe « ok » avec ses doigts.

Une mélodie. Un rythme. Un corps qui bouge. Une présence marquante. Un charisme impressionnant. SeonWu se mouvait avec une facilité et une fluidité déconcertante depuis plus d'une heure et demie au centre de la salle de danse de son oncle. En ce dimanche après-midi, la salle n'accueillait aucun cours, permettant au jeune homme de s'entrainer avant le dance battle. Dance battle qui avait lieu le soir même dans le bar où travaillait son meilleur ami. Il s'était inscrit l'avant-veille au soir avec le nom de scène qu'il avait trouvé pendant son cours d'anglais. Il avait aperçut de loin JinYoung discuter avec JunHong et JongUp et un petit rictus s'était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il quittait le bas. Il avait ainsi passé la nuit du Vendredi ainsi qu'un bout de celle du Samedi à s'entrainer avant de se trouver maintenant à danser encore. Revoyant les bases ainsi que des enchainements beaucoup plus complexes. Il était déterminé à gagner ce dance battle et ainsi montrer aux gens ce dont il était capable. Et, quant aux B1A4, il aviserait au moment venu : intégrer ou non le crew. Il espérait tout de même qu'il y aurait un assez bon niveau il ne voulait pas se jeter des fleurs mais il était vraiment doué et était capable de grande chose.

Il posa son pied sur la droite sur la dernière note de musique et les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Une véritable ovation résonna dans le bar après la chorégraphie de Baro et JongUp fit un signe de tête à son meilleur ami pour le féliciter pour sa prestation. JongUp savait que ce serait son meilleur ami qui serait le gagnant rien qu'au sourire qu'affichait JinYoung. La barre était placée plus haute qu'il ne le pensait mais SeonWu avait tout de même sut se distinguer dans cette masse compétitive et si compétente. JongUp, qui était barman ce soir là, vit le leader des B1A4 se tourner vers ses acolytes et parler en désignant vaguement Baro du doigt. Il était content que le talent de son meilleur ami soit enfin reconnu mais, est-ce que SeonWu accepterait de rejoindre le crew ? Il en doutait. Il vit ce dernier se dirigeait vers lui et lui commandait un grand verre de coca. Le barman lui servit sa commande en le félicitant oralement cette fois. Il lui raconta même la réaction de JinYoung et SeonWu eu un sourire victorieux. Puis, il alla à l'étage où il s'accouda à une rambarde qui surplombait la piste de danse. Il vit défiler quelques visages qu'il avait déjà vus à des battles précédents.

La soirée battait son plein et le dance battle était fini depuis quarante cinq minutes quand JinYoung monta sur le bar avec un micro et demanda le silence. Le DJ fit taire les platines et le B1A4 prit la parole :

- Le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé, je vais annoncer le nom des gagnants. Mais avant ça, je veux remercier tous les participants. Donc, en troisième place se trouve R.A.M qui gagne sept cent mil wons (~495€).

Des applaudissements retentirent et R.A.M se dirigea vers Sandeul, si SeonWu se souvenait bien, qui lui donna une enveloppe où était inscrit le chiffre trois.

- En deuxième position ce trouve un jeune gagnant qui reçoit un million cinq cent mil wons (~1060€). Bravo à MinWoo !

Le jeune homme sourit et fit le même chemin que BaekHo pour récupérer une enveloppe numéroté deux sous une ovation.

- Et en première place se trouve un jeune homme que nous aimerions recruter dans notre crew pour son talent. Il gagne trois millions de wons (~2100€). Toutes nos félicitations à Baro qui arrive premier de notre dance battle.

Tout le bar se mit à applaudir SeonWu qui alla récupérer l'enveloppe noté une. Un jeune homme qui se faisait appeler CNU lui sourit et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- Alors mec, t'es heureux ? Ton rêve d'intégrer notre crew va devenir réalité ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Baro.

- Non ?

- Merci pour le fric mais je ne compte pas intégrer les B1A4.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sandeul.

- Je suis bien à danser librement et pas besoin de partager mes gains, fit-il en secouant son enveloppe pleine.

- Mais, pourquoi tu as participé alors ?

SeonWu se tourna vers le dernier arrivant qui portait une veste Tigrou.

- Je voulais montrer de quoi je suis capable et puis franchement, avec trois millions de wons à la clé, je n'allais pas laisser passer une chance pareille.

- Mais nous, on cherche quelqu'un pour le crew. T'es vraiment doué alors, rejoins-nous. Tu deviendras plus connu dans le monde de la danse.

- Je veux être reconnu en t'en que Baro, pas en t'en que membre des B1A4. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, vous êtes très doué et je sais que c'est une chance d'intégrer votre groupe. Je suis peut-être orgueilleux, mais j'aime être sur le devant de la scène. Je ne veux pas que mon talent soit caché même si je sais que c'est dégelasse. Mais c'est comme ça. Sur ce, je dois y aller.

- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ca ? demanda le Tigrou.

- GongChan, laisse-le partir s'il ne veut pas saisir cette chance.

SeonWu entendit la voix venir de derrière lui et pivota pour tomber nez à nez avec JinYoung. Ce dernier ajouta :

- J'espère que tu changeras d'avis si on laisse passer quelques temps. A bientôt.

- Ou pas.

Sur ces deux mots, Baro sortit du bar après avoir salué JongUp et JunHong. Il retourna dans son appartement, prit une bonne douche pour soulager ses muscles et partit se coucher uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Il eu du mal à s'endormir parce qu'une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : devait-il finalement intégrer ce crew pour devenir quelqu'un ? Il fini par s'endormir à peine une heure avant que son réveil ne soit sensé sonner. SeonWu avait décidé de sécher les cours pour pouvoir se reposer. Il se leva à quatorze heures et paressa le reste de la journée à regarder des programmes débile à la télé. Il était dix-huit heures trente quand la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre. Pensant que c'était JongUp qui lui amené les cours, excuse pour se voir et jouer à la console, il ouvrit la porte d'immeuble. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, des coups retentirent contre la porte et une voix féminine dit un « Oppa ? » d'un air presque gamin. Baro se figea et jura de toujours vérifier qui sonnait chez lui désormais. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte et voulut se gifler. Quel abruti fini il pouvait être. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement et ouvrit le battant de bois puis dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Choi JunHee ?

- Oh .. Toi, tu attendais que se soit JongUp.

- Oui. Tu voulais.

- J'ai remercié JinYoung juste avant de passer ici pour t'avoir intégrer dans leur crew. Il était très content de savoir que tu acceptais Oppa. Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

- Tu as quoi ?! Tu lui as dit que j'acceptais ?!

- Beh .. Euh .. Oui.

- Mais quelle idiote ! je n'intègre pas les B1A4 ! Je ne veux pas en faire partie, leur crew ne m'intéresse pas !

- Mais Oppa .. Il était très heureux de savoir que tu voulais danser avec eux ..

- Beh c'est le contraire !

- Il .. Je lui ai donné l'adresse de ton studio de danse. Il va passer te voir bientôt.

- Quoi ?! Sors. Sors immédiatement JunHee avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. Et répare tes erreurs.

- Bon .. Au revoir Oppa.

La jeune fille voulut faire un bisou sur la joue de SeonWu mais elle se ravisa en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lança et elle quitta l'appartement. Baro soupira d'agacement : quelle pot de colle cette fille et en plus, il devra vérifier si elle à clarifier la situation avec le leader des B1A4. A cette pensée, il serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. La sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau et le jeune danseur lança un « quoi » énervé dans l'interphone.

- Toi, tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Juste un constat donnait pas son meilleur ami détendit SeonWu qui ouvrit la porte. JongUp retrouva son meilleur ami sur le perron de son appartement et lui fit une accolade. Puis, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et s'installèrent sur le canapé avec une canette de coca chacun. Le barman prit la parole et dit :

- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu si énerve ?

- JunHee est passé juste avant toi. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu JinYoung pour lui dire que j'intégrais le crew. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle lui a même donné l'adresse du studio.

- Oh, je comprends ton agacement.

- Hmm.

- Jouons pour te changer les idées.

SeonWu accepta et alluma sa console puis donna une mannette à son meilleur ami et s'installa dans le canapé avec également une manette. Ils se sourirent et lancèrent un jeu en duo qu'ils avaient déjà ben avancé. Ils jouèrent plusieurs heures et finalement, comme de nombreuses fois, JongUp resta dormi chez son ami après qu'ils aient mangé une bonne pizza.

Le soleil était tout juste levé quand le réveil se fit entendre. Baro soupira et abattit sa main sur l'engin indésirable pour le désactiver. Il posa les yeux sur le matelas où devait se trouver JongUp mais il n'y trouva qu'un mot où son ami lui disait qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se changer. Le jeune homme reposa le mot et son habitude matinale reprit. Ainsi, il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard en route vers le studio de danse de son oncle. Le vent fouettait son visage mais le danseur ne s'en formalisa pas. Une fois arrivé, il alluma la chaîne hi-fi et enleva son sweat pour se retrouver en débardeur gris. Il descendit très légèrement son jogging blanc et commença à s'étirer sur la musique. Alors qu'il allait commencer à danser sur le morceau qui venait de débuter, il vit un reflet dans le miroir qui le fit ce tendre. La personne présente dit :

- Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable en improvisation et hors du contexte d'un battle. Tu veux bien ?

- Ouais.

Il remit la musique du début, prit une grande inspiration et se mit à danser. Tout en le regardant, JinYoung se dit que Baro était vraiment doué et qu'il le voulait dans son crew. Il analysait chacun des mouvements que le danseur exécuté devant lui. Il nota quelques petites choses et, quand la musque prit fin, il tendit une bouteille d'eau au jeune homme qui s'en saisit et prit la parole :

- Tu danses bien. Tu as un bon feeling avec la musique et tu te laisses porter par elle. Cependant, j'ai trouvé quelques petits défauts. Il y a certains mouvements où tu ne les pousses pas jusqu'au bout ce qui donne un sentiment d'inachevé.

Il lui montra plusieurs exemples et demanda à SeonWu de les reproduire. Celui-ci accepta et le fit, JinYoung l'aidant dans ses mouvements. Finalement, ils passèrent la matinée à danser, séchant les cours sans s'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut que vers midi trente qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient faim et qu'ils constatèrent l'heure avancée.

- Oups, lâcha SeonWu. On a loupé les cours.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Tu veux aller manger un truc ? Et on peut reprendre après.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca me va, moi.

- Au lieu de dépenser des sous, ça te tente des ramyun instantanées chez moi ?

- Économiser de l'argent ? J'accepte !

JinYoung rigola, se moquant du danseur qui récupéra son CD et le rangeait dans son sac puis ils partirent chez le plus vieux. Le trajet se déroula en silence mais cela ne dérangea ni l'un ni l'autre. Le leader des B1A4 habitait à seulement une dizaine de minutes à pieds, dans un petit appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble qui en comptait cinq. Ils entrèrent et SeonWu suivit le leader du crew jusqu'à son appartement. JinYoung le fit s'asseoir à la table de sa cuisine alors qu'il se mit à préparer deux bols de nouilles. Il prit finalement la parole :

- J'ai une question Baro.

- Je t'écoute, appréhenda le surnommé Baro.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas intégrer le crew ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit à la fin du dance battle.

- Mais je veux savoir ton ressenti vis-à-vis de cela.

- Je .. Je sais que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup avec vous et que je gâche probablement une chance inestimable de pouvoir intégrer votre crew mais ..

- Mais ?

- Mais j'aime ma liberté. Pouvoir danser sur ce que j'aime sans être relégué au second plan. J'aime pouvoir créer une chorégraphie et la changer au dernier moment sans que cela ne pose de problème à personne.

- Je vois. Tu penses que nous allons écraser ton talent artistique mais tu as tort. Chaque membre du crew apporte quelque chose aux autres et, si quelque chose ne convient pas à l'un d'entre nous, on fait tout pour le modifier jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit satisfait. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais, chaque membre est mis en avant dans ce qu'il excelle. Réfléchis-y sérieusement en te posant les bonnes questions. Je te laisse jusqu'à Vendredi soir. Ce jour-là, je viendrais à dix-neuf heures avec le reste du groupe pour avoir ta réponse définitive. Ça te convient ?

- J'accepte.

Puis le sujet dévia et pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de danse en général et de la façon dont cette passion était arrivé. Baro lui donna même son vrai prénom. Durant la fin de la journée, ils dansèrent dans la salle de danse des B1A4 et Baro partit avant que les autres membres n'arrivent.

La semaine s'écoula et SeonWu avait bien réfléchit. Il en avait parlé avec son oncle et JongUp. La réponse avait finit par s'imposer à lui comme une évidence et il ne pouvait s'en détourner. Il se retrouvait donc ce Vendredi soir dans le petit studio de danse de son oncle à se défouler sur le dernier morceau de son groupe préféré quand la porte s'ouvrit et que quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent. SeonWu fini sa chanson et se retourna face à eux. JinYoung s'approcha de lui et le salua puis lui demanda :

- Alors SeonWu, tu as fait ton choix ?

- Oui.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et le leader l'incita à donner sa réponse.

- Je mets mon orgueil de côté et j'accepte de rejoindre votre crew.

- Yahaa !

Tout le monde rigola au cri que poussa GongChan puis Sandeul dit :

- Bienvenue au sein des B1A4 Baro.

Ce dernier sourit et se dit qu'il avait probablement fait le bon choix en décidant de les rejoindre et qu'il ne le regretterait certainement jamais.

* * *

Bon, il est vrai que les B1A4 ne sont pas un groupe connu pour leur dance mais, je voulais essayer un nouveau style d'histoire et j'espère que ce n'est pas loupé ~


End file.
